Super Mario Bros. (LuckyEmile Edition)
Super Mario Bros. is a game, based off LuckyEmile's imagination. It features many past elements, as well as other franchises being included. Characters Heroes Villains Story (intro) Bowser is in the Dark Realm, his own Kingdom. He looks at his army: Kamek, Goomba, Koopa, Boo and H. Bro., not much... Bowser then turns on a 3DS-like machine and asks Boo to possess a stlyus and write the following down the members of the army. Boo writes down the five in the Dark Realm and some others: Octoboo and Master Hand. Bowser remembers them and decides he needs more minions. He orders Goomba and H. Bro. to find some more minions. They come back with a Paragoomba, Bullet Bill and Cheep Cheep. Bowser then calls a group meeting. In the meeting, Koopa brings Jack O. Goomba, who joins the army. A Dry Bones, who is a fan of Bowser joins too, due to his unique abilities. Meanwhile, Mario is relaxing with Luigi, Yoshi, Glowy and Princess Peach under the shade of a tree on a hill. However, three sparks of lightning form in the sky and strike down on the ground. A warp-pipe forms at where the lightning struck. Out of the warp-pipe, comes a yellow circle with two black eyes. He introduces himself as Pacman and tells Mario he followed an enemy of his, called Blinky, to this universe. Mario teams up with Pacman and they go to Peach's Castle for a meeting. Meanwhile, Blinky comes out a warp-pipe in Bowser's Dark Realm. He joins the Koopa Troop and becomes leader of the undead minions. However, a third warp-pipe spawns, and a shadowy figure appears out of it. At Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Glowy, Peach, Toadsworth and Toad are told by Pacman about Blinky and his escape. Pacman says that Blinky used a pipe to go to the Dark Realm and Pacman followed him, but was sent to the wrong destination. Mario agrees to help Pacman defeat Blinky, but as they are about to set off, the Kingdom is covered with purple clouds. Bowser's flagship flies up to Peach's Castle with the rest of his fleet, and Bowser enters the Castle. Mario goes to defend the princess, but is attacked by Bowser's army. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Glowy and Pacman are knocked out and Bowser kidnaps Peach and the two Toads. Mario wakes up in the Comet Obsveratory. He and his friends were rescued by Rosalina, who teleported them to the starship in the nick-of-time. Mario thanks Rosalina and they land in the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina then shows Mario that Starlow had joined her and that they will help Mario. The Comet Obsveratory is then used as a hub. Worlds Story (ending) Story Ending Mario and the gang finally reach Bowser's Castle. They defeat Bowser in a pretty difficult battle and go to rescue the princess and the Toads, when the find the cage empty. Inside is a note. It said: My Mushroom-loving Rival I have taken your beloved princess and her two cowardly servants. You are my ever-lasting rival, so I have come to put an end to it...and your life. I come from Sony, my name: Sacboy. If you want to see your princess for one last time, and face your doom, then head out of the castle and use the warp-pipe to my own dimension. If you make it to me, I'll be surprised, but will easily take you out in battle. Mwhahaha! See you soon, plumber! Mario rushes out the castle with his friends. They enter the warp-pipe and fight their way through Sacboy's twisted dimension. They reach him, but he defeats them easily. Mario is near death, when Starlow appears and transforms him into Superstar Mario, as well as his friends. They then start the true battle with the Sony representative. Sacboy loses and is sent back to the Sony-verse. Mario and friends head back with the princess and they celebrate with a party. Pacman agrees to stay in the Marioverse, as Blinky is still working with Bowser, who they know is still alive. The camera then shows Bowser and his minions. Bowser complains at their 'attempt' to stop Mario, but keeps them hired, saying they have a lot to learn... Gameplay There are four different modes: three Mario modes (one single player, two mulitplayer) and one Pacman mode. Gameplay in Mario mode works the same as Super Mario Bros. and its sequels. It features power-ups too. The controls are as following: Mario mode also features two player modes, where the second player is Luigi. There are two types of 2-player mode: retro and joined. Retro works like Super Mario Bros. and joined works like New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In multiplayer, luigi rides Glowy instead of Yoshi. If Luigi jumps on Yoshi (or Mario jumps on Glowy) it will be changed to their respectful dino friend. Pacman mode works alittle differently. Pacman has only two power-ups (excluding Superstar). One is a pac-dot, which gives him extra HP. Each Pac-dot adds one to his HP, to the maximum of 5. He also has Power-pellets, which work like a Starman. These are his controls: Power-ups Normal Power-ups Green Star Power-ups If Mario finds a Green Star, he gains a Special Ability, also know as a Green Star Power-up. Mario can find Green Star's in ? Blocks, or in toad houses. Here is a list of them: Bosses Enemies Every Mario game has it's enemies. Here is a list of them: Items and objects As in all Mario games, there are items and objects, here is a list of them: Sequel The game is set to have a sequel based of Super Mario Bros. 2. The game will be the second in the series. It isn't confirmed if Pacman will appear or not. Credit The Super Mario Bros. (LuckyEmile edition) belongs to LuckyEmile. All characters and power-ups belong to Nintendo, Namco, Alpha Dream, LuckyEmile or Alvin Earthworm. Thanks to everyone who uploaded or created the pictures used in the article. Glowy belongs to LuckyEmile (and Nintendo I guess), but is a free to use character. However if you use him, it would be nice to give credit to LuckyEmile, but you don't have to. Wikia Redux This article has corrected spelling errors, or is currently doing so, and changed Boo from male to female. Master Hand was also promoted from Bowser's minion to Bowser's ally. Octoboo was added to the list of characters and world 4 was renamed from "Ghosty Ruins" to "Ghostly Ruins". A full redux may be made soon, maybe cutting Pacman, but adding new features instead.